


少年的纯洁烦恼与永恒坟墓

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [11]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 年龄操作，非血缘兄弟关系，为Ben设下重重陷阱的Hux以及他们最终的坟墓。





	1. Chapter 1

Ben一边扭着自己的背包肩带计划着什么，一边心不在焉地和同学进行无意义的聊天。好慢啊。他在心里抱怨着，然后终于听到了期待已久的熟悉喇叭声。他的眼睛立刻就亮了，毫不留恋地与伙伴们告别奔向了来接自己下课的人。“Hux！你迟到了！”他昂着头大声指责坐在驾驶座上的男人，耳尖上却泛着不自然的红色。“我的错。”男人礼貌地耸了耸肩表示歉意，“如果你能好好叫我哥哥的话，我会给你一份道歉礼物。”Ben有些好奇地看着座位上的礼盒，“是什么？”“上车再拆吧。”“哼。”

下午的阳光透过巨大落地窗投射在地毯上，温暖却不刺目。Ben喜欢在这样的下午茶时间靠着软垫坐在地毯上。一些甜点，读书或者听点音乐。然后完成作业，做一个有身份有教养的Omega该做的一切。但现在他只是趴在矮几上，手里把玩着从Hux那里收到的新礼物。一只练习笔，他最近刚开始上书法课。他以为Hux根本没关注，但显然不是。可是他现在没心情使用这份礼物，他更多地在——胡思乱想和烦恼。

Hux绅士地敲了敲门得到允许才走进Ben的房间。他已经换下自己的制服外套，只穿着最简单的衬衣长裤。现在正在弯着腰打量矮几上一切没动过的东西。“作业遇到困难了？”他露出一个温和的微笑，“要帮忙吗？”Ben眯着眼睛打量他，一边嘟囔着才没有呢一边挪动位置给Hux腾出了地方。他名义上的兄长，也自然又熟练地坐到地毯上，坐在他的身边。他们贴的很近，只要Ben想，稍微倾斜身体就可以倒进对方的怀里。  
而这就是他现在想做的事。所以他做了。  
“又撒娇。”Hux揉了揉他的头发，没说什么。他一边翻看Ben的作业本，一边询问关于今天的课程感想。Ben一点也不想谈论那些无聊的话题，他更想把自己更多地挤进Hux怀里。然后嗅着对方身上成熟的Alpha气息。“不想写作业。”他靠在Hux肩上哼哼，怀里揽着对方的手臂。他盯着Hux淡色的嘴唇，对方却没有分半点目光给他。“和我玩儿，Hux。”他抓着Hux的手掌，比自己大很多。他用自己的手指去戳掌心，带着一点揉捏的意味。“和我玩儿。”  
“Ben ，我的小公主。”Hux垂下眼睛叹气，“你不该这样。”

Ben不允许Hux拒绝自己。他撑着对方的膝盖，将自己的身体整个都硬挤进Hux的范围里。他伸长脖子去亲吻Hux的唇角，却被对方躲开了。Ben很生气，只好转而搂紧了年长者的脖颈儿，并将腿盘在对方腰上。他像一只张牙舞爪挂在Hux身上的小猫，恶狠狠地叼咬着嘴边的肉。他同时还发出气恼又不满的声音。Hux只是缓慢而温柔地抚摸着他的脊背安抚他，“你是一位Omega，你知道什么是不可以的。对吗？”Ben缠地更紧了，他用鼻尖磨蹭着Hux的后颈，声音染上了几分委屈。“可是，你好久都没有……”他吸了吸鼻子，“过两天你又要回军队了，我又好长时间都看不到你了。”Hux再次叹气，“我的错。”他垂下头靠在怀里稚嫩的肩膀上，“那我要怎么补偿我的公主才能得到原谅呢？”Ben立刻兴奋地抬起了头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着自己的兄长。“那就和我玩儿！”Hux忍不住将手抚上他的脸颊，小猫立刻乖顺地在掌中蹭了蹭。

Ben刚刚步入脱离幼童的年纪，正是对一切过分好奇的时候。特别是关于Alpha、Omega的身体秘密。一脚踏入青春期的小孩儿急切地想要探索，而他又幸运地拥有一位乐于指导他所有知识的兄长。虽然Hux和他并没有什么血缘关系。但是他是在这个孤寂又广阔的大城堡里最照顾他的人，比真正的亲人还亲密。他喜欢和Hux待在一起，甚至是更黏糊一点。他喜欢对方身上被裹在烟草味儿里的信息素，不会像其他Alpha那样让他不由自主的紧张。虽然有些时候Hux的信息素也会变得很可怕，但那都是很少很少的时候。Hux对他总是非常非常温柔，他的兄长会轻易妥协他的每一个要求。像这次一样。同意和Ben”玩儿”。  
Ben掀起了自己的袍子。他在家总是穿着长长的白色袍子和舒适的短颈棉袜，Hux称赞那即优雅又可爱。所以只要Hux在家Ben就会那么穿，然后等着亲爱的哥哥给自己一个拥抱和面颊吻。或者像更小的时候把他抱在怀里，他可以靠着对方的胸口。他们一起走过安静的长廊，直到被温柔地放在餐座的椅子上或浴室的浴池里。而现在，Ben需要Hux帮他更多。他的脸颊热腾着热气，手里虚握着自己的长袍下摆。“帮我，哥哥。”他小声地请求着。Hux露出一个特别无奈的表情，以及从眼睛里溢出来的宠爱。成年人的手掌贴到光裸的背脊，然后慢慢下滑到脊椎尾处。Ben不自觉地抖了抖腰，直到察觉有手指勾住内裤的边缘。他屈起双腿配合对方的动作，直到窄小的不料彻底脱离双腿。  
Hux抱着他调转了方向，从后方将尚还较小的Omega搂在怀里。Ben放下了自己的袍子，改为抓扶着兄长的手臂。他不安地在Hux腿上扭动着自己的屁股，咬牙犹豫着什么。Hux拍着怀里小猫儿的肩膀，无声鼓励着他。男孩儿终于忍耐不住，探起上半身凑到Hux耳边：“不一样了……那里……”轻的像昆虫振翅地声音，又像幼崽待哺的叫唤。Hux发出一声轻笑，斜眼看他。“自己摸了？”“才没有！”还未变声的声音带着稚嫩与尖细，像欢快的鸟儿，还嘴硬。“我就是——知道！”他梗着脖子转开头不再看Hux，却不知一片绯色正从耳后向他整个脸颊与脖子蔓延。Hux忍不住埋首在小少年的后颈处，用自己的鼻息去烘烤Omega敏感又脆弱的腺体处。“好吧，那哥哥帮你确认一下。”

Hux的一只手臂揽在Ben胸前，将男孩儿稳固地控制在怀里。另一只手则揉捏着露在空气中的小腿。他揉了揉薄薄的肌肉，让Ben舒服地放松了身体，并蜷缩起来打了个哈欠。然后那手掌沿着腿上光裸的肌肤慢慢地滑动，从膝盖，到大腿。在大腿上停留了一会儿，因为Hux正亲吻Ben的头顶。垂下眼的Ben也正好可以看见兄长的手隔着柔软的白色长袍停留的位置。像一条蛇缠在他的腿上。他能感觉到拇指正在摩挲着他的腿缝，宛如刺探环境的蛇信子。Ben忍不住悄悄分开了原本并拢的膝盖。Hux喉咙里响起一声轻笑，将整个手掌都没了进去。“哥哥会仔细检查的。”他在Ben耳边小声保证，屈起一直腿将男孩细长的双腿彻底推开。被撑开的长袍也让Ben再也看不到下面在发生的事情。他只知道Hux用指背轻轻地刮了刮他的小弟弟，然后舒展手掌握进掌中比捏着。“好像是长大了一些呢？”Ben的小腹紧张又激动地上下起伏着，他抓紧自己一直攀附的手臂，忍不住提醒兄长。“不是那里啦！”他甚至羞愧地闭上了眼睛。“嗯？”Hux疑惑了一下，随即发出了然的声音。“我知道了。”他放开男孩儿前面的部位，并用拇指拨开。私密的部位彻底展露在两人看不见的地方，Ben不由绷紧了腰腹。他感觉两根手指贴在了会阴处，Hux用落在额头的亲吻安抚了他。同时也缓慢仔细地摸索起来。然后那条蛇到了Omega最私密的隙缝口，用蛇吻一点一点地试探。轻柔，充满耐心，又让人焦躁。“我的小公主开始长大了呢。”Hux发出赞叹的声音，并将整个手掌都贴上去揉捏了起来。Ben不由发出短暂而急促的轻声尖叫。Hux笑了起来，从胸膛传来的震动让Ben羞红了整张脸。“停！停下来！”他有些慌乱地阻止对方，大腿也不自觉的将那手掌夹紧。这反而使Hux的手指浅浅挤进了缝里。“不要！”  
男孩儿在Hux怀里缩紧了肩膀，他的小腿悬在空中无措地摆动着。他能闻到更多的Alpha的味道在这间空旷的大房间里扩散，像厚厚的毯子裹着他。又像夏季闷热的雨后，宛如实物的水汽重重的压迫在肌肤上。使他烦躁，并变得粘腻。“Hux。”他的声音发抖，像所有那些遭到Alpha威胁的Omega一样，发出可怜，柔弱又稚嫩的嗓音。Ben扭动着自己细小的身体，想要从Hux怀里钻出去。Hux顺势收回自己的手，“怎么？吓到了？”“才没有。”ben红着脸反驳，纤细的手脚灵活地从Hux身上爬了起来。他踩着自己的内裤飞快小跑到房间另一头的柜子前，手忙脚乱从最里面翻出一个东西捏进手里。然后又快速回到Hux面前。他将手里的东西塞进Hux掌中，眼神却慌乱地不敢看向对方。“给你。”

Hux看着被塞进手里的东西，发出一声奇异地轻笑。“看来有人不但早就计划好了还想要很多呀？你从哪儿弄来的？恩？”“就是……”Ben不敢看Hux，他轻手轻脚地重新回到Hux腿间的空间跪坐着依靠在对方身躯上，却避开了Hux的裆部。“从你房间里翻出来的。”“Ben……”Hux发出不赞同的声音，Ben急急打断了他。“反正！反正要用嘛！”他争辩着，一边拽紧了Hux的衬衣将脸贴在兄长的胸口，一边小心翼翼地将自己的手指搭在对方裆部那个热热的地方。“就……反正会用的嘛。”Hux握住男孩儿的手离开了那个地方，换来Ben抬头露出惊讶委屈的表情。“别那么着急。”Hux亲吻他的眼睛，“乖，先让哥哥再帮你仔细检查一遍。”他扶住Omega细弱的腰部，轻轻拍打着对方的屁股示意对方趴到矮几上去。Ben领会了对方的意图，整个人充血的更加厉害。他乖顺地服从了兄长的要求，怀抱着一个松软的抱枕压在身下。有些期待又紧张地翘起了自己的屁股送到坐在后方的Hux面前。”乖孩子。”Hux将手覆盖在他后脑勺，揉了揉那头卷曲的黑发。同时将男孩儿的双腿分开到某种极限，用手指游走着那些不见阳光部位的肌肤。Ben感觉到自己的长袍被推挤堆叠在后腰上，他忍不住咬住了怀中的抱枕，因为他的兄长在亲吻自己最私密的地方。柔软的嘴唇，温凉的舌尖，捏着大腿有些用力的手指，还有固定着他脑袋的手掌，分开他腿的坚定膝盖。Ben忍不住呜咽起来，隐密又淫靡的羞耻感瞬间淹没了他。他知道他们在做的，是不该发生在他们之间的，一种过渡并且不正常的亲密关系。但是——他就是想要Hux对他这么做，想要自己最亲爱的兄长，比他年长十多岁的Alpha对他这么做。即使他还只是一个未成熟的Omega，而腿间的缝隙不过刚刚开始发育生长。  
他信任着Hux，因为对方从来不会伤害他。

Ben也不知道自己是从什么时候开始迷恋这一切的，关于Hux与他之间这种私密羞耻的关系。也许是从他第一次好奇Hux身为Alpha和自己有什么不同的地方开始，也可能是因为当他被教授自己要和一个Alpha在一起的时候。到底什么是Alpha呢？Ben试图让只要在家就总会陪自己做作业的Hux告诉他。他在Hux身上胡闹，然后发现对方勃起的时候执意要了解更多——是的，他现在知道那叫勃起了，他在这方面知道的内容已经大大超过了他的同龄小伙伴。介于他们只知道AO就是爸爸妈妈一起生活那种程度。Hux早就无奈地和他解释过AO要如何真正在一起，关于两种性别的成熟身体建立一种亲密的链接。他总爱在私下追问Hux自己什么时候会成熟，Hux安抚他要耐心会长大的。然后他迫不及待地抓着对方的手希望兄长帮自己检查，是否真的是那样。他一年一年长大，一年比一年要求Hux检查的更多更仔细。最后变成开始迷恋这个检查过程。他明明知道，那个地方是属于自己以后的Alpha的，不应该轻易给别人触碰查看。但是，那个人是Hux啊，是对他最好教导了他那么多，同时也是他最信任的哥哥啊。Ben迷迷糊糊地将脸埋在抱枕上，试图依靠胡思乱想来忽略身后的动静。  
事实上那很难，因为Hux总是对他过分温柔。他清晰地感知到Hux的舌头舔弄着自己的那条缝隙。他被小狗舔过脸，被小猫舔过手指，但那和Hux舔他的感觉都不同，而且是那个地方。Ben感觉自己整个人都充血到要炸开的程度。他知道Hux是怕手指弄伤他，所以总是小心翼翼地用舌尖缓慢描绘，然后一点点地试探着缝隙里面。他能感觉到那种被缓慢拨弄的感觉，让他的小腹又热又涨。Hux对他那么好，Ben难过地几乎要哭出来了，然后他就咬着抱枕小声抽泣起来。  
Hux在此时也抬起头放开了他。“好了。”他将男孩儿重新抱进怀里，并抽出那个被过分蹂躏的抱枕。“好了，我的公主。你成长的很健康，你在顺利的长大，我保证你会成为一名特别优秀的Omega。”情绪过度起伏的Ben有些虚弱地依偎在Hux怀里，他小声呼唤着对方。“哥哥。”“就知道你只有这种时候最乖。”Hux揉着他的肩膀，他的腰，还有他仍然在紧张颤抖的臀部。甚至绷紧太久的腿根，他的腹股沟。他亲吻着他的眼睛，眉角，他的额头和耳朵。“好了。”他安抚着他，直到Ben的呼吸恢复正常的频率。“换我了！”Ben骄傲地看着Hux，才哭过的眼睛亮晶晶的。像水洗的宝石。“你不用……”“我要！”Ben大声抗议，“我要帮你！”他骄傲地宣布，仿佛昭告着所有人他对兄长的爱意。他甚至主动从地毯上捡起那个原本塞给Hux的东西，男孩熟练地撕开包装袋，并抽出里面的安全套。“我早就不怕了，我能帮你！”——虽然他第一次见到Hux勃起的“真相”时丢脸的吓哭了，并很长一段时间不敢面对自己同样的部位。还是Hux一次一次耐心地带着他抚摸自己的性器以及感受那种变化才好转起来。最开始他将自己埋在枕头里，被Hux握住脚踩在那上面。他知道自己弄疼了对方好几次，他也是男孩子，知道那个地方撞倒真的很痛。愧疚战胜了恐惧，他换成了手去触碰。但是哥哥的Alpha器官总是变得很大，要两只手才能握住，而且有时要握很久才会消退。后来他熟悉了，亲眼目睹了整个变化过程，甚至好奇地像Hux对他做的那样亲吻那里。粗壮的部位猛地拍打在Ben脸上，差点戳到他的眼睛。Ben那次特别生气，而Hux和他道歉了很久。但是现在Ben已经熟悉了，而且甚至很喜欢那个地方。因为那个地方比哥哥还要“热情”。ben也不知道要怎么形容，总之他喜欢贴在那个热热的地方。所以他开始主动扒开Hux的裤裆，淘出那个“大朋友”并且为它套上套。他今天的心情特别好，完成后还忍不住吧唧地亲了前端一口。Hux不由发出笑声，并重新从背后将Ben搂回怀里，“真乖，那哥哥就先谢谢你了。”他让男孩坐在自己身上，使Ben明白了对方想要的姿势。Hux递给他更厚更大的靠垫让他趴在上面，ben也自觉合拢了膝盖。Hux揽着他的腰，怀中的身体几乎半悬空在他身前，而他跪在地上，脑袋埋进ben的长袍里。他亲吻着Omega的背脊，将自己胯下的物事挺进了男孩儿娇嫩的腿缝间。Ben的大腿立刻夹紧了那个火热的器具。“帮帮我，我的宝贝儿。帮帮哥哥。”Ben握紧拳头抵在自己嘴上，开始收缩腹部夹着兄长的性器磨蹭。他能感觉到自己刚刚被舔弄的地方被紧紧抵着，热烫的惊人，而彼此配合的抽插带着被拍打的轻响在耳边反复徘徊。Hux的手掌贴在他胸口支持他，那手掌那么大，轻易就揉捏住了半个胸。他像骑在一根滚烫的铁管上不断前后滑动，很快Ben就跟不上Hux想要的速度了，他完全被对方摁进了垫子里，只有腰部被高高固定着。Hux用力闻着他后颈腺体处的味道，那里还很淡，但是已经有了Omega特有的诱人气息。  
每当这种时候的Hux都是Ben最害怕的时候，他仿佛要被对方捏碎或吃掉一样。Hux从不让他看见自己这时候的表情，他压在Ben的背上，将他的脑袋摁在垫子里。胯下激烈地进出终于放缓了一些，然后停了下来。他们彼此禁止不动，而Ben明白到时候了。他感觉抵在他缝隙处的地方有什么在涨大——Alpha的结。彰示着强烈存在感的部位压在被磨得红肿的部位，甚至隐隐有撑开那处的意思。Ben的整条腿都抖了起来。危险与兴奋包裹着他，还有更浓的Hux的Alpha信息素。Ben躲在垫子里哭的一塌糊涂，心里却暗暗升起一个更加隐密的愿望。如果，能含进去就好了。  
“夹紧些，宝贝儿。”突然在耳边响起的声音吓了Ben一跳，他被从垫子拉起来，两人变成一种叠坐的姿势。“骑着它，夹紧些。”Hux继续指示着男孩儿，但对方慌乱地无论如何就是不能长时间并拢腿缝，也夹不住那个可怕的地方。Ben甚至下意识伸手去捂住快要掉出腿缝的性器，用手掌把结摁在自己的私密处揉捏，然后绷紧腿根小幅度地上下骑动。男孩儿的优秀表现最终使它成功获得了奖赏，Hux心满意足地靠在对方身上完成了射精。


	2. Chapter 2

    相对于同龄人来说，Ben的初潮可说是来的过于早了。激素评测在14岁少年的体检报告上高亮闪烁着警告，而Hux也从三天前就自军队请假回来开始照顾Ben。当然是Hux，总是Hux也永远只有Hux在这种时候陪着Ben，几乎从Ben有清晰的记忆开始就是这样。大人们总是不在，然后由哥哥照顾着他。  
  
    此刻Ben正无聊地躺在床上抱着心爱的玩偶，盯着坐在窗边看书的Hux。他的兄长早已是一名挺拔又优秀的军人，一丝不苟的发型如同他的性格般完美。但Hux总会分一丝注意力给Ben，随时关心着男孩儿的一切需求。“还难受吗？想不想吃点什么？”Hux放下书走到床边，拨弄着Ben因为汗湿而贴在额头上的黑发。“就是没力气，然后又酸又涨，”他咬了咬嘴唇，“那里，怪怪的。你真的不要帮我看看嘛？”Hux好笑地刮着他的鼻梁，被Ben恼怒地将手指拽进自己掌心。“那是正常的，你马上就要变成小大人了，再忍耐一会儿。”  
    “就摸一摸！”Ben试图和兄长讨价还价。“不行。”Hux坚定地拒绝他，甚至准备离开床。“那你也上床陪我一起躺着！”Ben再次提出要求，终于换来年长者的无奈妥协。“好吧。”他按照男孩儿的希望躺在他身边，Ben立刻顺势滚进了Hux的胳膊里。“爱撒娇的公主。”对方半真半假地抱怨了一句，Ben立刻不高兴地用手指拧了拧对方腰间的皮肉。Hux立刻发出一声夸张的吸气声。  
    “小坏蛋！”他大声抗议着，并猛地伸出手开始挠Ben的痒痒。Omega立刻缩在柔软的床铺里咯咯地笑起来，一边尖叫着“不要了”一边扭动着身体躲闪。一旦Hux停下，他就立刻扑到对方身上妄图用同一种方式报复回去。但Hux敏捷地抱着他翻滚压到身下，镇压了一切反抗并更残酷地证明了谁才是真正能做主的那一个。Ben的长袍在打闹中被搞的一团乱，领口完全敞开了，瘦小白皙的胸脯在空气中因为大笑和喘气剧烈起伏。甚至很快就带上了一点汗渍泛起粉红。  
    “不玩了！”Ben大叫，“我不玩了！”他用脚踢蹬对方，甚至没有注意到Hux的身体已经整个嵌入他的腿间，而自己的膝盖正挂在对方臂弯。而Hux还牢牢抓着他的手腕。完全是毫无抵抗，仍任宰割的姿势。“我不玩了！”他只顾着生气地对兄长怒吼，因为过多的剧烈吸气咳嗽了两声。“我要喝水！还要果汁和冰淇淋！”他向Hux宣布，眼睛瞪着对方。  
    Hux抽动着嘴角，将Ben的手摁在枕头上。”小恶魔。”他覆在男孩儿的上方，撑起的双臂将细瘦的Omega整个笼罩在自己的阴影下。Ben这时才注意到他们之间位置所带来的危险感觉，但Alpha似乎并未留意到此，他很快就放开了男孩儿起身下床，甚至没注意自己的裆部蹭过了Ben的脚掌。  
  
    关门的声音一响起，Ben就蜷缩起来滚进了被子里。他用手捂住了自己脚掌。短暂的接触让他清晰地感觉到了那个地方的分量，更别提他还仔细观察了解过。一想到等初潮后，他就将要正式接纳Alpha的那个部位，Ben就感觉自己全身的血液都要沸腾起来一样。  
    别的Alpha，那里会和Hux的一样吗？会更大或者更长吗？但是Hux的已经很大了啊。Ben忍不住用手捂住了脸，整个人都开始变烫。但他仍然控制不住会联想到，自己将要用下面的小缝吞下那么大一个东西。会被撑开坏掉的吧，他连用腿夹都夹不住那里，每次都还要用手。下面更不可能吧。Ben咬着嘴唇，甚至回想起了Hux每次插进他的腿间那种滚烫火热的感觉。但是，又有一点期待。如果是哥哥的话，一定不会让我受伤吧？  
    他记得有一次，Hux的结正好抵在那个地方。他的阴唇整个被压开了，可怜兮兮地贴在结上面。他吓到不敢动，害怕对方的真的会就那么进去了。他骑在Hux的阴茎上越来越害怕，整个人都在发抖，甚至最后连自己不小心尿出来了都没发现，事后被Hux取笑了好久。  
  
    但是现在，等他初潮了，是不是也代表着Hux会进去呢？而不是每次只是摩挲外面，翻弄他渐渐变得越来越肥厚的那里。虽然，哥哥舔弄那里的感觉，他真的非常喜欢。他忍不住伸手隔着内裤抚摸着那里，模仿着Hux会做的事。指甲修剪整齐的指头描绘着自己的Omega器官，摁压着凹下去的那个地方。到底要怎么才能塞的进那么大的东西呀。Ben羞涩地浅浅戳弄着，明明连自己的手指都不可能伸进去吧。Hux还和他讲过，男性的Omega入口会比女性更窄，更隐藏一些。那不是，更塞不进去了吗？Ben不由烦恼着，将另一只手伸到嘴边无意识地摁压自己的嘴唇。等他长大以后，还要用那里生宝宝，宝宝是不是和Hux的那里一样大呢？或者像对方的结那么大？但是他见过的孕妇肚子都很大啊。早知道问Hux更多一点了。Ben烦恼地揉弄了一把自己的腿间，心情越来越烦躁。  
    这时遮挡着他的被子却被一把掀开。“你在干——”Hux端着一杯果汁惊讶地看着Omega的姿势，转而笑了出来。“这么迫不及待呀。”他故意拖长了声音，羞的Ben立刻收回手开始拉扯被子。“不准笑！”他大声命令着，“你什么都没看见！”他将自己埋在被子里，只露出一个头。“才不是你想的那样！”“好好好。”Hux耸了耸肩，侧身坐回床上。“拿好你的果汁，别再把自己的脸憋红了。”“都怪你！”Ben气哼哼地总结，但还是乖乖听话重新坐好，并接过杯子小口嘬着。“冰淇淋呢？”他斜着眼睛看着Hux，“我还要吃冰淇淋呢！”“没有冰淇淋。”Hux摇摇手指，“结束之前都没有。”  
    “到底什么时候才会结束啦。”他垂下肩膀抱怨，Hux却笑了起来。“还没开始呢，我的小公主。”“哼。”他抱着杯子扭转了头，小声嘟囔了几句。“什么？”Hux没听清，凑地更近了一些。“就——”Ben红着脸撇了他一眼，又飞快地转过了头。“没什么啦。”“没什么脸这么红？”Hux好笑地伸手想去揉男孩儿脑袋，接触到额头后反而吓了一跳。“怎么这么烫！”他快速地摸了摸Ben的脸颊和后颈，还有手腕。确定了对方真的开始全身发热后，就拿掉了那杯果汁。“应该要开始了，你先躺下。我重新给你倒杯水，一会儿还要吃两片药。”  
    本眨了眨眼睛，乖顺地躺回床铺，并将被子一直拉到了自己的鼻子下方。而Hux则开始忙碌起来。他给男孩儿的额头和掌心贴上了降温贴，然后又喂了对方水和药。甚至还拿来一张湿毛巾，擦拭了所有关节处。  
  
    Ben后之后觉的开始不舒服起来。说不上来什么感觉，酸、涨、热。小腹那里怪怪的，大腿老是忍不住夹紧又分开，有点渴，但不想喝水。明明穿习惯的内裤变得很不舒服。他忍不住向一直为他擦汗的Hux靠拢。“哥哥。”他小声呼唤着，“不舒服。”像幼猫的声音带着一股难以宣泄地委屈，他眨着眼睛看着自己的兄长。“你抱抱我吧？”Hux将腿伸进了被子里，Ben立刻缠了上去，甚至还骑在对方腰上蹭了蹭。  
    Hux安抚地搂住他，拍了拍男孩儿的背。“别怕，没事的。一会儿就过去了。”Ben将脑袋抵在他胸口，膝盖无意识地在对方腿间磨蹭。他忍了一会儿，最终飞快地收回手脚转过身背对Hux。“怎么了？”Hux还没反应过来对方在干嘛，一条眼熟的儿童内裤就被对方从被子里扔了出来。“不舒服。”Ben哼了一下解释，重新趴回Hux怀里。“你身上好凉。”他满足地用脸颊蹭了蹭，这次改为骑在Hux一条腿上的姿势。大腿放肆地挤进Alpha的腿间，双手环抱着对方整个胸膛。  
    Ben甚至在这个姿势下产生了朦胧的睡意。再加上兄长一直轻拍着他的背部，而自己又被最熟悉地信息素包裹着。Ben的眼睛渐渐合拢了，但他不知道自己另外的地方却慢慢打开了。  
  
    花苞终要绽放，从“啪”地一声在空气中无声绽放的那刻开始。  
  
    Ben突然就惊醒了，他察觉到一股热液从腿间流了出来。  



End file.
